


Just Come Home

by yentaiii



Series: Underrated AOT Characters [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annie is so jealous, Annie is very touch deprived, Bi-Curious Reader, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, No Lesbians Die, Reader Is a Titan, Reader kicks Annie’s ass, Reader kisses a guy a couple times, Some of this stuff isn’t canon like having 2 founding titan holders but who cares, they’re so in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yentaiii/pseuds/yentaiii
Summary: Takes place after chapter 124 so, SPOILERS (manga).—Reader and Annie go through a lover’s quarrel lol. It starts at chapter 125 but will go back and forth from when the two first meet to current chapters. I’m just really in love w her. Some of my tags are just plain dumb LOL
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Reader
Series: Underrated AOT Characters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128188
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	1. Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Once more SPOILER WARNING for chapters 124 and beyond. 
> 
> —
> 
> I’ll do spelling checks later on.

Your boots squeaked under you causing your attention to snap to the floor. The chaos outside seemed to have made its way inside. How bad was it that even the floor became wet. As far as you knew, you were the only one who had come down here. Annie was under your watch, she had been for so long. After you'd become the other founding titan's holder you weren't aloud to partake in Eren's plans. You were the back up, the original who's presence wasn't made public. Only a few people Commander Erwin had deemed trustworthy had been told of your condition. It was too risky, if they had gotten a hold of you everything would be over. Therefor you were sent to the MP again, which was fine with you. It did tend to get really boring. Most of the time you left Annie's crystallized form to hang out with Hitch above. You figured it'd be fine. It’s wasn’t like Annie would be going anywhere anytime soon. 

—

Most times you sat in front of her, legs crossed. You spoke of the times you recalled when the two of you were together. The calm before the storm, you'd refer to those memories as such multiple times. It seemed fitting. In the beginning the two of you were always together, well, you were always clinging to her. You'd taken a liking to her when training first began. Although she ended up laying you flat on your ass when you didn't leave her alone the first time, she realized you were harmless. You liked watching her spar. Just being in her presence made you feel so warm and, happy? A nice feeling. Sometimes when you weren't tagging along with her, you'd mimic the footing and moves she used. 

The first time you'd seen her lay someone else on their ass you couldn't stop smiling, she was so badass in your eyes. You clung to her, not out of hope that one day she'd swoop in and save you from a titan but because you just admired her. She was everything you wished to be. She seemed calm and collected in situations with heavy pressure. You weren't bad during training, effortlessly you'd made number 1 with Mikasa under you. You just didn't come off as the type to engage in such things. When you joined the Cadet Corps your aim was the military police. It was like a family tradition of sorts. And then the second attack happened. You hadn't seen Annie that whole day. You'd remembered insisting you stay with her but you were denied, sent to follow Mikasa. Worry lingered in the air around you. 

Then you saw her again. Her eyes looked different. They weren't the usual cold and stern, they seemed glazed over. Trying to mask a certain feeling behind them. You didn't ask questions, you just ran to her. Holding her close to you, at the time your heights were nearly the same. You fell an inch or two shorter than her. But now, that was so long ago. You'd grown so much. In more ways than just height. A few years of training your body to better prepare to be the founding titan's holder did a number on you. Annie looked the same to you. Every morning you'd come in say your greetings and would walk back and forth. A majority of the time you were left alone with your thoughts. Sometimes Armin would come in but he seemed intimidated by you. Whenever he'd see you were in there he wouldn't stay long. 

His actions seemed suspicious to you. But you tried not to pay too much attention to them. You trusted Armin, is what you would tell yourself. After accidentally touching the crystal you were shown some very, interesting memories of you and Annie. You had chosen to suppress those memories. Like that time after dinner when Annie had followed you to the showers. She did nothing but watch for awhile, you did in fact feel a bit uncomfortable. You chose not to say anything because you had always clung to her side. You'd figured she was just trying to show the same energy, in a weird cryptic way. 

Or that time you were entangled with her while skipping work. It had been a couple days after the two of you had been let into the MP. Originally you'd been given Hitch as your roommate and although you enjoyed her company, sometimes, you desperately wanted someone else who wasn't constantly trying to know every single thing about you. Given your family's reputation you were able to get away with certain things. After slipping off to do absolutely nothing all day while the others got stuck with the higher up's pushed off work, you came back to your shared room. You'd noticed your new roommate had already moved their stuff in. Their side of the room seemed very bleak and gave off a familiar feeling. The sun had set and your window gave way to a semi-pretty view. Had the huge building not been in the way you would've called the sight breathtaking. 

The door creaked open as you were tugging your shirt up and over your head. Pulling it off you turned to face your guest. Eyes wide as she stood before you. The last time you'd seen her was during Commander Erwin's enticing speech. You'd almost changed to the scouts last minute but remembered you wanted your family to be proud of you. And of a promise you had made to someone dear to you. Everything you had done to get to where you were was to be praised by your family. To give them something to be proud of and live up to their expectations. You'd been pulled out of your thoughts as Annie continued entering the room, closing the door behind her. You hung your head low and turned back towards the window. 

Left in your bra and pants you bent down to open your draw of shirts. There really wasn't much to do while being part of the MP. Most of the time you were on patrol around the bases or doing paper work that was pushed onto you while your superiors got drunk off their asses. The air was still, tension was thick, suffocating almost. You could hear her shuffling around behind you. You suddenly remembered when she forced you away from her. After you'd clung to her, you'd been shoved back one day, _that day._ Pain had surged up your back as you fell on your tailbone, later finding out it was badly bruised. Looking up you’d realized something bad, terrible, disturbing had happened while you were apart. Annie's eyes were wide, a look of horror and disgust warped together on her face. A look you weren't used to. You weren't fazed by the deaths of your comrades, or rather you hadn’t let it show. You'd taught yourself before to keep your expressions neutral, unchanged by the events that'd taken place around you. In private was another story. 

You'd hate to admit it but, you had mainly been worried about Annie. She was of most importance to you. There was just something that had you feeling like you should be the one to protect her. Keep by her side all the time. You had a feeling of, want? Desire? You didn't want anyone around her. You had become jealous easily overtime. Then out of no where you started distancing yourself from her, you hadn’t meant to do it. It just sort of, happened. You'd taken a liking to Mikasa and her group. Little by little you crept off of Annie's side. You stopped walking with her to breakfast, you didn't sit with her or Reiner or Bertholdt during lunch or dinner. It was like something in you changed suddenly and wanted to erase your existence with her. You went back to sitting with Jean and Marco and the two of them welcomed you with open arms. They expressed how much they’d missed your company. Quietly you apologized by making them small cakes with little hearts on them later on that week. Of course you had to make Sasha her own, couldn’t leave her out.

Your presence didn't go unnoticed. The two boys that usually accompanied Annie and you seemed to miss you. They’d watch as you laughed and interacted with your original two boys. You had usually engaged into heavy conversations with the two. Often getting into heated arguments but you always resolved them before Sasha could come over to scope out what she could take for a snack. You had figured that maybe if you stopped hanging around Annie she'd show some type of emotion, some kind of feelings towards you. That was when you realized how stupid you were acting. Why did you want her to miss you so much? Why did you want her to care so deeply? You desperately wanted the feelings to be mutual. But, what feelings were you referring to? You were being petty for a dumb reason. You didn’t even have feelings for her, did you? You felt the same way you felt when you were with Marco. Warm and giddy and your stomach always seemed to be full of butterflies or doing backflips. 

Your missing presence wasn't only noticed by the two boys, Annie was the first to note that something was up. She sensed something had been on your mind lately, you hadn't been acting like your usual self. You'd usually wake her up, laugh at her bed head and then continue to plan out the whole day with her. You'd give her a heads up about what was planned for the day even though she didn't need them she never spoke about it. She simply let you ramble on. It was rare for you to get an answer out of her. Soon you'd stopped asking her questions and just talked. About any and everything. What you'd eaten that morning and what you had wished you'd eaten instead, small gossip you'd picked up in the showers. She secretly enjoyed listening to you babble on. Your voice was, soothing to her. Calming in a way.

Sometimes she'd watch you sleep, envious of the nice life you had planned for the future. Unaware to the horrors outside the walls, the Titans, the sea, the people. One particular night you had brought up your family, it was brief and probably unintentionally but you'd caught yourself quickly. Opting to shut up for the night. She noticed your mood change, you seemed saddened. After you'd drifted off to sleep without thinking her hand was brought up to your face. Warm fingertips brushed over your features, the cool skin beneath her felt nice. The moonlight shown in, casting down on you. You seemed to glow in-front of her. Your breathing had shallowed out and your eyebrows furrowed. "Dad." You let out in a frantic hush. Her movements stopped, she watched as your expression softened before bringing her hand down. 

Her eyes ventured lower, your shirt was bigger than you had liked it to be. She remembered hearing you whine about the size mix ups. The collar of it was wide and gave view to Annie, letting her know you wore nothing underneath it. She'd felt her face heat up before quickly turning to lay on her back. You'd made her question what a devil really was. You didn't fit the description of what she'd been told the residents of the island were like. You were nice and sweet. The complete opposite of what she was taught. You'd grown on her, slowly and surely she came to realize you mattered to her. Whether she wanted to admit it or not she'd even thought of stealing you away back to Marley. She was sure she could convince the other two warriors to bring you along. Even if you weren't what they were there for initially because of your family status you were sure to have some information that was of use. It was a excuse for her to keep you. 

Your movements were sudden and caught the girl by surprise, your hand reached out and gripped her wrist. She looked over at you, still deep in sleep. _Idiot._ She sighed lightly, moving your hand slowly so your fingers intertwined with hers. You made her feel a certain way. You had her questioning what she was even thinking sometimes. She didn't like when people got too close to you. She didn't like the way Reiner would get close to you, brush against you, whisper things into your ear during dinner. These thoughts worried her. 

—

You looked around the floor with disgust. Upon closer inspection you realized there was only a pair of footprints. It was odd and they were coming from, the direction of the rooms near the basement. Your eyes widened as you walked to one of the doors quietly, you opened it. Peering in before taking a few steps into the room you were met by the door shutting and a hand to your mouth with the presence of someone behind you. Someone, smaller than you. The hand over your mouth smelled like wet earth. Something sharp poked at your neck. Your gaze stayed forward, you didn't dare turn to look behind you. Afraid of what you might see.

"If you scream." The voice was on your left shoulder. "I'll slit your throat." It was the person you least wanted to see now. Breathing the same air as you. Pressed against your body like it had been a few years before. Why were remembering that now of all times? Remembering the soft of her lips as they captured yours in surprise. 

—

The silence was beginning to bother you. Before either of you could let out a word your door was flung open. There stood a brightly bursting Hitch. Her smile wide as she walked over to you. Your shoulders were grabbed and you were swung to face her. You clenched your teeth, you didn't like being exposed to people. An eyebrow raised as you watched her scan you up and down. "Is now a bad time?" She asked as she hooked her finger under a bra strap and pulled up, releasing it with a smack against your skin. A glare set on her as she began cowering. "I was just going to ask if you wanted to accompany me tonight, since you know, we're not roommates anymore." She rubbed the tender skin from her assault as she gestured towards Annie behind her. She was putting away clothing of some sort. Your eyes followed her gesture before quickly averting your attention to the girl before you. 

"Sure." You gave a small smile before beginning to push her out of the room so you could continue changing. She hurriedly told you what time to meet her and where. Finally she was out of the room and the door was shut and locked. A sigh was left out as you pressed your forehead against the door looking down. Recently your body was even more tired than usual. You couldn't understand why. It was sore and ached. It was probably from those 3 years of training, your body was finally given a break. Getting up you from the desk you sat at you didn't even bother continuing putting clothes on, you just flopped down onto your bed. 

"Never took you as the type to go out at night." Annie spoke, for the first time in weeks. Was something bad going to happen? You didn't have to look over to know she was standing and facing you. Her arms were probably crossed. It was like her default stance when she was around you. Her boots could be heard against the floor as she came towards you. As she stood over you her body blocked the sun, her shadow engulfing you. It had only been a couple days and yet she felt like a completely different person. Maybe it had to do with you not being so close to her like before. There had never been a wall between the two of you, and yet there was now. From an outsiders point of view Annie could be seen as the one who put it up, but it wasn't her.

You closed your eyes and the bed caved in. As you opened them Annie was now hovering over you. Her knees on both sides of your legs and her arms at the sides of your head. She was acting strange. You would've never imagined she'd do something like this, after speaking to you anything seemed possible. A wave of heat came over your face as she looked from your chest to your face. You didn't feel insecure, you just found it odd. Most people would've covered up quickly but you didn't feel the need to. You felt comfortable and, safe under her. But still odd. She wore a wife beater, that's what Hitch had referred to the piece of clothing as. You weren't used to seeing her in clothing like this. It was like she really was a stranger. Had you leaving really affected the both of you? 

Your gaze was on her face as you could feel her hand pressing down on your stomach. Your breath hitched as she trailed her hand up. Her fingertips inched up the valley of your breasts, up your neck, they stopped at your lips. Parting them slightly she slowly lowered her face. She was going for a kiss. Quickly you turned your head to the side, avoiding her. She stopped just above you, her nose brushing your cheek. A sigh left her lips as she let herself drop softly on you, her head in the crook of your neck as her body lay plush with yours. Chests pressed together, breathing patterns rapid and not in sync. She smelt sweet-like. Almost like a certain fruit but the name wasn't coming to mind.

Annie's arms dipped under you and she held you close to her. "I'm sorry." It was barely above a whisper. Had her mouth not been so close to your head you wouldn't have heard. _Sorry? For what?_ You didn't ask questions out loud. Instead hesitantly, you lifted your arms to return the embrace. The pin in her hair caught your attention as the red jewel slightly blinded you from the sun. It was the Red dragonfly pin you gave to her, a year after you started hanging around her. _When did she put this in her hair? How long has it been there?_

When you had given it to her she seemed to be disinterested in it. Giving a nod and a stern "Thank you (y/n)." It didn't feel good at all but you smiled and said you're welcome anyway. Swallowing down a bitter taste in your mouth. Feelings askew that night you slept with your back towards her and your bed in it's original spot. Your friends asking if you needed some help moving it like usual. They seemed shocked when you politely said no. You slept in silence that night, you didn't even snore like you usually did. Those around you feared the world might've ended right then and there.

The two of you laid together in that position for quite some time. You were a bit worried she'd fallen asleep like that. Her breaths had shallowed out and you couldn't feel her eyelashes against your shoulder when she blinked for awhile. When had she let her guard down? This wasn't like her. She seemed so, soft. Suddenly her grasp became tighter, almost crushing. Your shoulder felt wet and soft sniffles could be heard. Annie was, crying? “Annie are you–” She cut you off with another squeeze as if telling you not to ask. Closing your eyes and letting out a sigh you began petting her hair. Your hand came up to her shoulder and you began rubbing small circles. The warm sun shining down on you mixed with Annie’s body heat was making you feel drowsy. You couldn’t help but begin to doze off. 

—

Bending your knees you hurled the both of you over. Your opponent was surprisingly very light, and weak. Both your bodies crashing into the hard table before you. Ignoring the small surges of pain running through your body you got up to face them. Their body sat in an irregular position, slumped over. No one ever really fully recovered from that reckless move you used in combat. You had your hands on your hips as you looked down at the smaller body before you. 

“I wouldn’t have thought you of all people could be defeated so easily,” Your eyes met as you gave a small snicker. “Annie. Welcome back.”


	2. Sweet Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader’s first love interest and Annie and Reader first meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can skip through this chapter to the end, it’s just introducing reader’s friend group and attachments to some characters that will later on play a big part in Annie and reader’s relationship. Whew, that’s a lot. Annie gets her ass handed to her in this chapter. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"(Y/n)! Wait up!" 

"Jean you're too slow!" You yelled back as your new friend Marco laughed beside you matching pace. The three of you had gotten along really quickly, all three of you sharing similar interests. Training didn't seem so bad so long as you had people to share the experience with. Currently speaking there was a care package from back home in secret on its way to the trading base away from the main entrance. A last minute idea had involved bringing along your two new friends, you had taken a liking to them. Happy to get extra food they followed you quickly making sure no one followed behind. Ahead was a big spruce tree with huge bushes, perfect for hiding boxes and crates. You rummaged around near the bushes ignoring the scrapes you got as your hand felt something hard and solid. 

"Got it!" You cringed, your voice was a bit too loud. Everyone's eyes were wide as you all looked around and listened for anytime of movement. After a moments silence it seemed as though no one was coming, you beckoned the boys towards you. Jean sat with his legs crossed to your right as Marco kneeled to your left. The box was deep red and had your initials engraved on it. It was wooden and had a small lock on it that seemed to catch the boy to you left's eyes.

"There's a lock on it, did you bring a key?" He asked, his eyes seemed worried. You couldn't help but chuckle a little before pulling a small key from around your neck. "Way ahead of you." Putting the key in the lock you all looked at each other before opening it. Instantly a heavy scent of cinnamon and sugar filled your nostrils. The three of you seemed to all sigh in relief together, laughing quietly you pulled out the folded up piece of paper from the side. Unfolding it you gestured for the boys to take whatever they wanted while you read the letter. Skimming through the big worded paragraphs that were written you concluded there was nothing new. Just more intel on what is to be expected of you, how your family’s good reputation and the recommendations would get you somewhere high up in the rankings, and that you'd be getting care packages once or twice a month. It all depending on how the person in charge of making you food felt which you didn't mind.

You folded the paper back up and placed it in your shirt pocket. Jean had found a container of small cupcakes you usually got the day before your birthday, as a pre-birthday gift. He was preoccupied with stuffing his mouth with the small delights, his eyes were closed and he seemed as though he was really enjoying them. Looking over you watched as Marco was carefully unwrapping a small package of cookies you liked making. It was a recipe you'd come up on your own and it had turned out pretty good for something that came out of your brain. Your eyes carefully observed as he took a bite and smiled. "These are really good (Y/n)." He beamed, cookie crumbs littering around his mouth. You smiled softly, you were sure the three of you would make fine Military Policemen together. 

"I actually, came up with that recipe on my own." You boasted. This seemed to have caught Jean's attention, taking one from Marco's hand you held it infront of Jean. "Care to try?" His face reddened as he tried to avoid eye contact, giving a small nod you handed him one. Everything was so, calm. The world around you seemed at peace. It felt as though Titans didn't even roam the land outside the walls. You didn't want to get up and leave. It seemed as though the three of you all felt the same, you stayed there until it was time for dinner. The boys helped you get the box back to your room without Shadis seeing. A funny girl named Sasha was the first to approach you that night asking for some of the food you and you beamed as you handed out pastries to your roommates and whoever else was near. 

—

"Marcooo~" You practically skipped over to your sparing partner for the day. He gave you a smile as if welcoming you. "I'm not going easy on you." A challenging smile crept up your face as the two of you got into position. Your goal was to confiscate his weapon before he could "get a hit on you", you weren't worried though. You were brought up and raised for this, _“You were bred for this.”_ A voice said reminding you of what you’d been told by your family. Evading every hit your partner tried to get on you you used your leg to sweep under him. You caught him in your arm, stopping him from hitting the ground and swiping his weapon away tapping it against his neck. 

His eyes were wide as they stared into yours. Marco watched your expression softened as your eyes met his. The way you two were positioned was getting stares and looks from those around you. Marco being the damsel as you held him close and played his rescuer. Looking up you caught a few eyes on you. Your face heated up as you helped Marco back up and dusted him off. "My bad, I think I came off too strong." Your joke was unintentional and could've easily been passed off without notice. However your partner caught on and chuckled saying there was no need for apologizing. He complimented your skills and asked for pointers which you gladly gave. After taking him down three more times, while switching roles, the two of you started goofing around. Avoiding Shadis the two of you walked over to Jean who was sparring with Sasha and her follower. The two, Sasha and Connie, seemed inseparable which you admired. 

"(Y/n), I think you should find a partner who will give you more of a challenge." Marco spoke first as the two of you watched Jean from under a tree. Leaning against it he looked down at you. You widened your eyes looking up at him, did he think he wasn't good enough. He cut you off as you opened your mouth to speak, "I really think you'd do better if you paired up with someone who could keep you, on your toes." 

There was a small moment of silence as you turned your head to look away from him and forward. Thinking about your answer for a bit. 

"Mmm, but I like sparing with you." You didn't want him to think he was pulling you down. You walked forward with your back towards him and your hands laced behind you. "I like your moves, you may not be the fastest but you use your brain to think of the next best move. So in a way you do keep me on my toes. And you make me use all my senses. Like I said we may not match when it comes to physical fitness, but we do seem to match when it comes to using our heads and I like that. It's almost like fighting the strongest person out there, yourself. Or well, some type of inspirational speech would say so." You laughed lightly looking back at your partner. Marco's face had turned a tinge of pink as he looked away from you. _Haha, so easy._ The thoughts in your head mellowed out as you approached led him. Before you could do or say anything you were interrupted.

"(Y/n)! Marco!" Jean huffed as he jogged towards the two of you. His hair clung to his forehead from sweat and he looked as though he'd been tossed around a couple times. Quickly you distanced yourself from the freckled boy as you fixed your shirt from your earlier actions. "Looks as though you were taken down more times than usual." 

"The same could be said for you." You retorted, answering for Marco to spare him the embarrassment. Jean tended to make small jokes about Marco and you at any and every chance he got. It didn't bother the two of you, usually making one if not both of you laugh. "I've beat the dark haired girl. It happened earlier, did you get to watch?" Jean's eyes widened as his jaw seemed to drop. Marco and you looked to each other before erupting into laughter. Uncontrollable and loud laughter causing Shadis to come over and bop you both on the head. You whispered a small sorry to Marco who’d gotten the bop because of you. Taking a moment to calm down before laughing again this time quieter.

“I didn’t, did you really take her down? No way you’re lying.” Jean a look of disbelief. It kinda hurt that he didn’t think so highly of you. Taking a few steps over to him you whacked him on the back a couple times. “It would seem as though you were doubting your friends capabilities.” You gave a forced smile wide enough to close your eyes. “You should give her more credit.” Marco stepped in, his voice a bit unsteady. “She took me down all 4 times today.” He seemed embarrassed. Looking over at him you snaked your hand up and over Jean’s shoulders. You pulled him down a bit so he was closer to you, his face reddened but you payed it no mind. The two of you looked at Marco as he was back to watching the others spar. “He’s a lot harder to take down than you’d think. As his friend I would hope he’d go easy on me but that’s not the case, the guy makes you use your brain more than your muscles.” Jean and you laughed quietly causing Marco to look over and give both of you a look of concern. Stretching a bit as you released Jean’s shoulders you crouched down in front of the tree you were under.

"Heard you took Mikasa down." A deep voice spoke approaching the three of you. Taking in a deep breath you looked up from your crouched position next to Marco's legs. A tall, broad shouldered blonde boy greeted you. _Was that her name?_ You hadn’t been paying attention when the short blonde haired boy had introduced himself and her. She was so nice as you helped her up from the ground. You'd used some of the same moves from sparring with Marco on her. Sadly she caught on soon so you had to up your game, coming at her faster and harder than you'd gone on Marco. Continuing to catch her before she could hit the ground as you concluded your match. Dusting her off you apologized for any kind of harm you'd inflicted on her. Like usual you were told not to apologize but still, it was in your nature to do so. 

"Well, yeah I did. Is there...something I'm to gain from it?" Steadying yourself as you stood up you leaned against the tree behind you. Your arms crossed as you watched the blonde smirk. Before you knew it he was behind you, arms on your shoulders and face near your right ear. Looking over your eyes widened, Marco was making a weird expression. One you'd never seen before. His eyes seemed glued to the hands on your shoulders. "You see that blonde girl over there?" You followed the direction his hand gestured to. 

A girl around your height with blonde hair walked alone. She seemed to be observing the pairs sparring around her. This boy was probably going to try and get you to spar against her. It didn't seem like such a bad idea, she didn't look too tough but you weren't stupid. There must've been a reason as to why he was gesturing towards this girl in particular. But you chose not to question it, adding more to the challenge. 

“You should spar with her, she’s really easy to beat. I think someone like you would be good at putting her in her place. She’s been boasting about being able to beat you.” It didn’t seem likely that she had. She didn’t look like the type to talk about people like that, or even talk at all. She seemed quiet. You nodded and said sure. You could practically hear the smirk on his face as you were pushed towards her. "Hey! Annie! You've got another opponent!" You weren't liking how he was addressing you, it seemed off coming from his mouth. 

Before you could get any words in before sparring the blonde guy went over to her and said a few words that seemed to tick her off. Almost instantly her expression seemed to change into one of anger. A reserved type of anger, one where your eyes showed more expression than your face. _Woah, scary._

Behind you Marco watched with a look of worry on his face. He didn’t want you to end up getting hurt. This seemed to catch Jean’s attention. He nudged Marco’s arm. “She’ll be fine.” Jean offered a smile of reassurance. Marco knew she’d be fine, he was more so worried about the blonde girl. He knew how power hungry his sparring partner could get. Especially when it involved the chance to assert dominance. 

There was a pause as the girl looked you up and down before giving a small shrug as if saying, "If she thinks so." The bastard, she was already acting as though she'd won. You watched as she got into position. Her stance looked, familiar. Really familiar you could've sworn you've seen or fought someone like this before. Getting into your stance you begun. Before you could let a thought fully form her leg swung out towards you, you managed to dodge it just in time. _So she’s a kicker._ You'd trained with people like this before, you were bred for this. Your arms were back up and your legs bent a bit, shin knocking shin as the both of you kicked at each other at the same time. The pain did nothing to you, if you could find a way to immobilize her legs you’d already have won this match. _The next kick I’ll grab her._

A crowd began forming. People around you could be heard placing “bets” on who they would win. There were cheers and your name could be heard. The crowd watched in awe as everything seemed to be happening so fast. Each punch and kick was precise and with each one another was met. Everyone found this fight amusing. For sure someone was to have lost their dinner to a bet tonight. The cheers around you were getting to you, getting to your head. You began snickering and smirking. This girl didn’t seem so hard to beat, soon you’d have her like putty in your hands. 

Sure enough she latched onto one of your arms, locking you in she brought her leg back before bringing it up to sweep your legs out from under you. If only she'd locked both your arms. Pivoting with your left leg you snaked your arm around her waist, securing it before you brought her up and threw both of you down. A crack could be heard as the girls body was bent, ass up and legs over her face just like you'd done to Jean before. Getting up you brushed yourself off feeling content you turned your back onto her walking back towards the group that had formed with a devilish smirk on your face. You did something your family would’ve scolded you for. You walked with your back towards the enemy. And you didn’t finish them off. Just before you could reach the people who had started this footsteps could be heard running towards you, you'd forgotten you hadn't gotten the wooden knife back from her. 

Swiftly turning around you grabbed the girl as she went for your waist locking your arms in and bending your knees you lifted her up. 

"Stay—" She was hurled over your shoulder and into the wooden fence before you. "Down!" You huffed, getting back up from your hunched position. Victory was thick in the air, you were 100% sure your dominance had been asserted. You'd made a promise to your family you'd come out as number one, graduate as top of your class. "I'm not about to break that promise." You said aloud as you wiped the sweat from your face. The cheers and claps behind you surfaced in your head, you had forgotten about them for a moment. Footsteps could be heard coming towards you from the crowd that had circled you but your feet were quicker as you made your way towards the one you'd challenged. She was picking herself back up as you held out your hand for her to grab. The girl looked at it as if hesitant before grabbing it. Her grip on your hand was stern and not soft like Marco’s or Jean’s. She was actually kind of heavy as you pulled her to her feet. Why hadn't you noticed it before? Too caught up in the moment of victory as you had lifted her over your head you supposed.

"I'm sorry are you okay?" You asked as the two of you walked over to the tree Marco and the Blonde were under. A new person seemed to have joined them, he had brown hair and kind of looked like a gremlin of some sort. She'd stopped walking with you. Her expression was hard to read, you couldn't tell if she was angry or mad or pleased. It looked, blank and unreadable. Her blue eyes looked at you, up and down as if sizing up and trying to read you once more like before. 

"I'm (Y/n) from Mitras." You tried again to get some kind of answer from her and upon stating where you were from the people around you began to murmur. Behind you two pairs of ears perked up. The crowd could be heard saying things such as; "She's from the capital." "Near the king?" "Only nobles live there." "Then she must be-"

"Annie Leonhart." _I just kicked your ass and there’s no retaliation? No yelling, no anger in your voice?_ This caught you off guard. Most times people would yell at you or try and pull a dirty move on you. But the way she was acting made you feel some sort of way. She seemed so cool and composed, maybe she'd let you be friends with her. The Mikasa girl seemed preoccupied with her two others and as of now there were only two candidates for you. You only befriended people who were stronger than you or as strong, the best of the best. Laughing to yourself in your head you thought of Marco and Jean. Your hands wrapped around Annie's left arm causing her to stare at you. 

"Can we be friends?" You beamed. 

You don't ever recall getting an answer from her. 

—

Annie lunged at you giving one last feeble attempt to attack you. Dodging it without any thought you had her beneath you. She laid on her stomach as you straddled her waist holding her right arm back. It was unexpected that'd she be here in front of you. Oh how you missed her. Missed her? No you, you hated her...? Yeah you hated her. She'd left you in the dark for so long, you did everything together. You trusted her, you told her everything. _Everything._ She had you wrapped around her finger and she knew it. And yet, she never showed it. You realized you were just a throwaway pawn in her elaborate game of chess. She huffed under you, you’d brought your hand down to hers without even thinking. Catching yourself you brought it back up. It was wet and sticky. _Gross._

“Of all people it had to be you.” Her voice was weak and sounded sad, as if admitting defeat. No, there was more feeling behind her words. You hadn’t heard her speak in that tone in so long. As she peered up at you from the side blonde strands of hair clung to her face and thick clear goo dripped down her forehead. She looked gross and the smell was too getting to be too much now. Forcing a gag down by covering your mouth the thought of calling for help didn’t seem so bad. “(Y/n).” Her eyes seemed bleak, her expression glum. Memories of that night came to mind. It was still vivid in your mind. But why were you thinking of _that_ night of all things.


	3. Recuperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie’s little ‘negotiation’ with reader, if you can call it that, and flashbacks to when the two of them sparred. I feel like Annie has given up her little front with reader now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload I started writing the shower chapter and just completely forgot to finish this chapter. Hmm, this is a bit of a filler. Next chapter I kinda want to go into when Reader found out Annie was the female titan. Maybe even do some flashbacks to how Reader got the founding titan. I want to make this fic a bit longer and I’ll have to go back in time a lot because I don’t really want to just leave this book hanging while I wait for the manga to update. I just really can’t wait for the Female Titan and Reader interaction. :,)

_Why is she out?_ Now your thoughts were rushing in. What were you supposed to do? No one had told you the procedure for when she gets out, no one had even thought she'd be coming out. Well, you didn't. Thinking back you do remember Armin saying something about telling him but he wasn't here right now it was just you. Alone. Footsteps could be heard outside the door and clanking of metal weapons against each other. _Just in time, they'll know what to do. I just need to keep her down until someone can take her back to the basement._ Worry crossed you as the thought of her transforming now hit you, the city would take even worse damage and those left would perish. You didn't want that to happen, you still had people you cared about who just so happened to be here of all places. "Hey I'm in here! Someone!" You yelled as the person under you squirmed a bit.

"It's useless." Her voice was bleak and monotone. You shifted your attention to her hand below you, why hadn't you noticed before. She'd cut her palm. Her blood painted your hand bright red and sticky, how could you have been so blind? Panicked you squeezed her other arm close to her body as if it could help prevent her from shifting right then and there. "I've already cut myself. I can transform into a titan at any point, you have no choice but to listen to me." 

She was right, even if you did manage to transform and restrain her as a titan that didn't stop the fact that those above you would suffer. It was a lose-lose situation. _She could be bluffing, she's weak look at her._ A small voice called to you. 

"I call your bluff, something tells me you're too damn weak to transform right now." Your breath ghosted over her ear, sending a small shiver down her back. You were so close to her, mocking her. It was how you calmed yourself down when you sensed danger, a bad way to cope. You loved showing off how much better you were than others but, turning into a titan now wasn't an option. Why was your mind thinking of being a snarky child right now? You were being forced her hand of cards. To take up her offering of going with whatever she said for the sake of the lives you worked hard to protect. 

"That may be the case but do you really want to take that chance?" Scowling down at Annie before you. It’d been awhile, you almost forgot how deadpanned she could sound. Help seemed to be on its way as you could hear footsteps nearing the room you were in. _Took you people long enough, you all could've died._

"Captain (Y/n) is everything alright!" Your gaze went from Annie to the door, she seemed to stiffen under you a bit. Quick thinking was needed right now. Although you leaned more towards listening to her, what if you were right? What if she was bluffing and was too weak to transform. Then those outside the door could help you restrain her and bring her back to the basement and then you'd leave her to them and focus more on what was above. That didn't sound too bad. But this was Annie you were dealing with, she hardly ever bluffed. Biting your lip you left out a sigh.

There was movement outside the door and the shadows underneath it could be seen shuffling around. They'd probably ask for reassurance. The people that were tasked to help keep a lookout didn't seem to use their brains most the time which angered you. Why hadn't anyone alerted you while you were away? What had they been doing this whole time? You hadn't answered yet, you didn't quite know what to say. Part of you was screaming to cry out for help but the other part was doing it's best to silence it.

"Captain (Y/n)?" You hadn’t realized you’d been holding your breath. The silence and lack of being able to make a decision fast was suffocating you. "I'm coming in!" Quickly you placed your hand on the door and used your strength to keep it from opening.

"I'm alright," The door continued to try and push itself open. 

"Are you sure?" The voice asked whilst continuing to try and force the door to budge.

"Yes I'm sure please, there's no need to come in I just tripped and fell that's all. But I'm alright now." You glared at Annie, your look threatening was threatening as she cowered. You waited a bit hoping they'd leave. When they didn't you spoke again this time more sternly. Using your “Captain” voice as Jean said to mock you. "Shouldn't you be up there helping? Now's not the time to be slacking off."

"You're right Captain, I'll be off." They scurried away as you started getting up, keeping a foot on Annie's back. Once fully standing you watched as she slowly began lifting herself up. She looked bad, really bad. Out of shape almost. Seems as though crystallizing your entire body took a lot of energy. You'd only crystallized parts of yourself when Hange had asked for demonstrations during her experiments with you. You could almost feel some type of pity towards your old lover, if you could call her that. 

"Alright they're gone, now what do you plan on doing?" Crossing your arms you leaned back against the door. You couldn't lie to yourself, you had missed her. 

—

"She's so cool!" You'd beamed as you sat with your two close friends during dinner the day you sparred with Annie. Jean hadn't been paying attention to you, too focused on the girl across the room. Marco smiled as you went on and on about how pumped you had felt earlier. You looked cute to him with a small bit of food at the side of your mouth and dirt that had been caked onto your forehead from when Annie threw you down after you grabbed her arm.

-

_'Can we be friends?' You'd asked as your grasped her arm and brought her close to you. Her eyes widened as she gripped you and swept your feet out from under you. You landed with a loud thud as your tailbone took the most damage. Groaning you sat up slowly and began rubbing it. “Was that a yes?” You called out to her as she walked away from you with her head slightly lowered. Little had you known her face was bright red as she walked towards the buildings._

-

"Although I really do enjoy your company, Marco." Saying the boy's name pulled him out of his little trance. Your hand grabbed his as you looked into his eyes with a warm smile. Jean brought his attention back to his friends before him. Upon seeing both of you he cleared his throat. You released Marco's hand and frantically began blinking and looking away embarrassed. Sasha, Connie and Jean seemed to be looking everywhere but at the two of you as if trying to play off the embarrassment. You huffed a bit before grabbing your bread and passing it to Sasha. When sparring ended you'd picked up Connie and her, soon learning you had been the only one she hadn't asked yet for food because she didn't want to come off as annoying to you. You'd reassured her that it was completely fine to ask for some of your food. She beamed as she pulled you into a hug and began repeating Thank Yous over and over.

Things went back to normal, comrades talking amongst each other as they ate. A few jokes here and there but their conversations seemed more so focused on you beating Annie earlier. Curious you looked over at her, she sat at a table with a few people but she seemed alone and spaced away from those around. A sudden thought came to mind. You hurriedly ate your soup, Marco telling you to slow down when you began choking on it. Saying sorry before you tossed off your remaining food to Sasha you got up and began heading towards Annie. No matter what you were going to become her friend. There was just something deep inside telling you to, this seemed to be the only way to shut it up. She didn't notice you as you approached, or so it seemed. You sat across from her and smiled as she continued to eat.

—

“You’re a lot smarter than I remember, and bigger.” Annie eyed you up and down as the two of you entered the stables. She spewed some nonsense about leaving Paradis as soon as possible. It was awkward and silent as the both of you made your way towards the stables. The sound of gravel crunched under your boots as you shifted a bit, feeling Annie’s eyes on you. It was true, and you didn’t blame Annie for staring so much. The last time she’d seen you, the two of you were the same height. But now you almost hovered over, your arms were toned and you’d buffed up over these past 4 years. Annie seemed so small next to you, it made you feel powerful.

“You said you were leaving Paradis? I can’t stop you, I mean it’d get you off my back. Almost 4 years of having to stare at your dreary face.” Your back was towards her as you began your complaints. It seemed as though it was now or never. If you didn’t tell her how you felt before she left, you’d never be able to do it at all. It pained you a bit that you wouldn’t see her again. She’d just gotten out and was physically here but, you had at max two days with her before she’d leave you again. It didn’t look as though you’d be able to enter enemy territory anytime soon due to your circumstances. “You’d be the worst of my problems.” 

“I’m relieved.” She leaned back against the wooden pole behind you. “I won’t have to hear you complain about Eren or kissing Jean.” She nearly spat out the last three words. 

“It was once! We kissed once!” You whipped your head around and began pointing at her furiously. “I knew you could hear me you bastard. I made a fool of myself.” You mumbled grumpily going back to what you were doing. 

“You sounded like a fool, it was like I was listening to you and Armin from underwater. As though I was being spoken to from a distance that I couldn’t reach no matter what I did. I hated when you stopped talking I’ll admit, it was like I was stuck. No matter how hard I tried. It was dark and– And based off of what you and Armin would ramble about I got the gist of what was happening. And then, I was thrown outside. I heard Eren’s voice.” You froze, so you hadn’t been the only one who heard it. “Destroying the world, did he really say that?”

A loud sigh left your lips as you saddled up another horse for Annie. She’d been petting yours for awhile now. It looked like she’d been speaking to it too. Your horse had been with you since you were given it. That was back when, Annie was captured. You hated that day, you’d been used as bait practically. Shaking your head as if to rid of these thoughts you gave the borrowed horse’s head a few pats. “C’mon let’s go you’re probably starving. It _has_ been 4 years.” You muttered the last part as you brought the horse over to her. Annie gave you the funniest look of confusion and had you not been frustrated with her you would’ve laughed. You hoisted yourself up and onto your horse and adjusted your position as you waited for her. The saddle shifted as new weight was added to it, hands gripped your waist from behind. _Jesus Christ, you’ve got to be kidding me._

“It’d seem suspicious if we were on two different horses going into the city.” She said sheepishly into your shoulder. Rolling your eyes you silently apologized to the horse you left behind. For the first time in your life, you were going against you’re own set of rules you made. Befriending the perpetrator.

“I’ll feed you, and then I’ll have to find a place for you to stay. You won’t get far with everything going on now. You’re best bet is to try tomorrow.” You really didn’t want to be alone with her right now. You knew if you two stayed together any longer you’d probably do some weird sappy cry baby stuff. Like begin clinging to her again. Except it’d be weird now, since you two weren’t the same size anymore. You could feel her arms back on you. 

“(Y/n), I don’t want to leave you again. I’ve realized a lot of things while I was, distanced from you.” You closed your eyes and gripped the reigns tighter as if to restrain yourself. 

“Save the talk for later right now let’s just feed you, you’re light a weak child to me. A nuisance. You couldn’t even take me down earlier.” You rolled your eyes as you rounded the corner nearing the restaurants in the center of the city. Becoming a military police officer again had its perks, it was something you’d forgot while being with the scouts. Being paid was like a smack in the face to you, as a scout you didn’t earn nearly as much as you did while being near the king. It was unfair but at the same time you didn’t really care because now you had your own money. You usually ate out, the feeling of being around those your age excited you a bit but it didn’t help you entirely forget the trauma you’d been through. You let Annie pick where you ate. It took awhile, reminding you of how indecisive she’d been when it came to stuff like this. All those times you drug her out to eat were, fun. She chose a small place known for their meat, you laughed out loud. What a way to describe it. The two of you ordered, Annie chose food worth what you made in 4 days of work. You silently cried as your wallet was being drained. 

Dinner was good, the two of you made small talk. She’d ask questions about certain things and people. You didn’t like bringing up Sasha. You were still hurt, the two of you were close. You remember Connie’s reaction and Jean’s crying, the memories still fresh in your mind. It had been too much. Changing the subject quickly you brought up your travels outside of Paradis. She seemed eager to hear your opinions on what the world was like where no one knew who you were. It was saddening, remembering where she came from and what she had been ridiculed for. 

_I’m sorry._ Your eyes seemed to say as she looked at you, she wondered why you were apologizing. She had burned into her mind that she should be the one apologizing over and over. She’d done things she wasn’t proud of, things she knew would make you hate her, and things that would make her seem like a monster. Something she called herself all the time. After stuffing herself the two of you walked around looking for a place for her to stay the night. Stopping in front of some inn you told her you were going to give her money and be on your way. Leaving her to do as she wished since your place was here helping the people. And being the founding titans vessel, you couldn’t really do much without backlash. You got off first before helping her, distancing yourself from her a bit as you lead her towards the dimly lit building. The two of you stopped in front of the doors.

“Well, this is it.” Mentally you beat yourself up. You hadn’t told her how you felt. It was like you were avoiding it and you knew you’d hate yourself for not doing it. It was now or never and you were choosing never. “I guess I’m actually saying goodbye. I’m sorry for making you listen to my worries as I babysat you.” You tried to sound lighthearted and not so dejected. Failing miserably you forced a small chuckle. Annie tilted her head slightly to the side.

Giving her one last smile you turned around and made your way back to your horse, leaving her with the money you had left over in your wallet. There was no hug, no handshake, no love. It was plain and simple. Dull practically. It was like you had never loved her, you made it seem as if you never had feelings for her. Four years down the drain. These thoughts hammered into you with each step you took furthering the distance between you two. She stared at your back as she watched you leave. As of now, you were all she had left. Her father would probably be gone by the time she got back to him but, you were here. Right in front of her and yet she couldn’t even keep you close. There was so much she wanted to tell you and apologize for. 

Why were you so in love with her? What had captivated you? She’d done horrible things to your home and yet, here you were. Hoping she’d call out to you. Weeping over her, staying up late at night worrying over her, taking up the position as a military police officer to watch over her and make sure nothing would happen to her. When had you become so weak and soft? Was the air always suffocating when you were around her. The feeling of hands around your neck brought a sharp pain to the back of your throat as tears threatened to fall. Why had you been so cold towards her? Since she’s gotten out she’s been nothing but honest, with her feelings. Her actions spoke louder than her. Like what was happening now, she was grabbing you as you began hoisting yourself up onto your horse. It was like she was asking you to let her stay with you, even if it was just one last night. Closing your eyes you sighed, for the sixth time that day, and gave a small nod.

The ride back to the base wasn’t awkward, it was in comfortable silence. Annie was clinging onto you again, you didn’t mind. You never did. The sun had set by the time you’d put your horse back in the stables, someone had put the other back making you shake your head. She followed you back into the building and down the familiar halls, passed doors neither of you had been in. Stopping at your door you opened it, since you’ve gotten older your ranking raised giving you access to better rooms. You gave them up and asked to upgrade your old one. You couldn’t bare to part with the room you shared with Annie. It meant too much to you. As you pushed open the door she scanned the old room. There weren’t bunk beds to the left side of the room anymore, just a bigger bed by itself in front of the window. A lard wooden oak desk on the opposite of the large dresser on the right. You’d added a lot more to the room. She wondered what had happened to her stuff. As if having the ability to read her mind you went over to the closet and opened it, she followed your gaze towards the large chest towards the back. Her name was plastered in big cursive letters, it was your handwriting. She recognized it easily. You closed the door and she moved towards the bed and sat at the edge.

“I’m going to take a shower first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on doing a chapter of when Reader goes with the group on the boat ride to eat food and Eren pulls Reader to the side because they’re “the exact same” kinda explains his motives and plans to you. I also want to add the part with Sasha in the blimp in that same chapter. I’ll work up to reader being with Annie to when Reiner has his little confession session. I think that chapter will be really interesting.


	4. Gut Feeling pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader sensed something was going to happen but she just, can’t admit to it. She seems to want to believe everything happening is just a coincidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to be a 2-3 part chapter since it’s less than 3,000 words. Sorry for the waiting I apologize. I might have part 2 up tonight or by tmrw. Thinking of writing a little chapter abt Annie and reader during Valentine’s Day separate. Might be older them or younger idk yet.

_That day._

That day you hadn't lost anything. Maybe a few memories from the concussion you sustained as the people in the inner walls panicked around you. And it just so happened to be your turn to buy food. But that was all. Sometimes you didn't feel worthy being a scout or even a MP. You didn't have a tragic upbringing and a hard reasoning for wanting to become one like most of your comrades. For example, Eren Yeager. His motives peaked your interests a bit. He seemed like an interesting person who turned a tint of pink whenever you went to him for advice, which was very rare, or tips for certain things. You thought he was kind of weird though, so you didn't talk to him for too long otherwise you'd get uncomfortable. It wasn't until after Marco's death did you fully understand Eren's hatred for titans. 

Sometimes you'd look around at your comrades, most pained with an expression of terror on their resting face. Everything they've gone through haunting them for the rest of their lives. Death hadn't scared you before, and you weren't frightened by it yet. But those around you, their eyes told you things no one man should ever have to see or hear. A firm hand gripped your left shoulder lightly as you sat on a crate and slipped your boot back on. There'd been something poking at your foot through your sock. Looking up you were greeted by an expression Mikasa usually wore for Eren when he was becoming reckless. A look of worry, maybe, seemed to ghost over her face. Her eyebrows were furrowed slightly and she looked as though she was asking you a question without speaking. Sadly, you weren't catching on.

"You okay?" She asked. Your eyes widened, looking down you asked yourself her question again. _Am I okay?_ When was the last time you actually sat down and asked yourself that? Quickly you looked up and met her eyes with a smile. 

"Of course I am." You got up and put your hand on hers as if it were to reassure her more. Grasping her fingers you lifted her hand off your shoulder as if not to offend her by shrugging them off. You were shaking a bit and you'd probably looked like you were going to pass out. You probably looked bad and you could understand her worry. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Mikasa watched your back. Sighing as you walked over to Armin and the people around him. “You lie like an idiot.”

You'd been called out of policing today to help aid the scouts in a mission. It was Armin who came to you, his eyes wide and pleasing almost. Maybe if it'd been Mikasa you might've taken their request more seriously. He'd approached you while you were on the outskirts of town, walking around and avoiding work. He grabbed your hand with both of his and pulled you behind a building. You’d almost mistaken him for Christa. Many scouts were spread out, talking amongst each other and putting on gear. Your brows furrowed as you lightly laughed and asked what was going on. Mikasa was standing next to a hooded figure sitting on stacked crates. Their face wasn't visible but you were almost sure it was Eren, why else would Mikasa seem to be "guarding" them. You received no answers to all of the questions you asked. Instead you were left there to stand before everyone, eyes began averting towards you. 

Armin explained their plan. You were to lure Annie out and get her to confess she was the female titan. At first you had thought it was the silliest thing you'd ever heard. Sure Annie could be scary but she was, well, Annie. She didn't look capable of doing such things, to you that is. To you she was your best friend, she would've told you. Right? You'd told her so many things before, so many secrets. Some things that weren't meant to be told to anyone that didn't share the same last name as you. And yet you couldn't get this mornings conversation you had with her out of your head. She'd been acting a bit weird, weirder than usual. 

—

You had gotten used to her lack of affection, especially physically. It didn't bother you and you didn't mind always being the first to initiate these kinds of things. And yet this morning you were the last to wake up, when you'd finally sat up in bed and rubbed your eyes Annie was already dressed. You found this a bit unusual. Even though you didn't like waking up you were still always the first to. Seeing this made you think it might even start snowing on this clear and mildly sunny day. Noticing you were up she turned her head to look up at you. Saying good morning she threw your clothes at you. "Let's go eat breakfast somewhere." This had gotten your attention. This had to be a dream, there was no way you were awake. Pinching yourself you yelped out at the realization that you in fact awake and not still asleep having one of your “Annie” dreams. "Such an idiot."

You stretched sitting up, your loose pajama shirt giving view to your stomach. It caught Annie's eyes as she tried her best to not get so pink and bothered but like before it didn't work. Looking away she proceeded to open one of the drawers in the desk below and pull out a small bag of some sort. You tossed the blanket off you and hurriedly got dressed, fearing if you moved at normal speed she'd start regretting her intentions. The showers last night were warm, and not hot, so you didn't get to relax your muscles like usual. Something that helped you not be so stiff in the morning. Your muscles cried out as you slipped your uniform on, stopping to stare at Marco's patch you'd sewn to the inside of your coat. Memories and feelings still fresh. Smiling to yourself, _What an interesting sight to wake up to huh?_

Patrol wasn't so bad you were able to go in shifts and maybe even Annie wouldn't mind hanging around with you in town until then. Humming lightly you grabbed your wallet and went out the door fast walking down the hall. Annie who'd already left the room while you were putting your shoes on, was standing outside with her back towards you. You felt warm in the face, maybe it was the sun. “Annie!” You called out to her making her turn around and you could’ve sworn she had a smile on her face. But even if she had smiled upon seeing her face closely, its expression went back to its normal neutral state. You gave her a wide smiled, your eyes almost closed. You looked like an idiot but it made Annie feel happy for some reason. The two of you began walking, you stayed close to her right side but didn’t grab onto her like usual. The sun was still so bright out.

“Where are we going?” You asked as the two of you walked passed a flower stand. Annie sneezed a couple times before pointing towards a building at the end of the street. It was a place you hadn’t heard of or seen before, which was strange since you could’ve sworn you’d been to every restaurant here. She didn’t talk much as you made your way down the street. The two of you walked in silence as those who passed by made their lives known. This part of the city was always bustling, even this early in the morning. You passed by a mother holding a child on her hip as it ate an apple. You smiled at the thought, “Having a child when I get older doesn’t seem so bad.”

Annie looked over at you, following your gaze she frowned a bit. Two women couldn’t have a child together.   
“Why? They’re a mess and a nuisance to handle.” Her statement caught you a little off guard. Her tone was a little too harsh. Shaking it off you chuckled a little. “I don’t mind handling the mess. They’d be worth it.” Annie seemed annoyed and kept her gaze forward as the two of you neared the building. Many people were coming in and out bumping into both of you. A yelp slipped out when you were pushed into the edge of a counter trying to slip inside. You’d lost Annie in the crowd and both of your heights didn’t help matters. “Annie!” You cried out. Why was it so busy, busier than usual. The wave of people were pushing you back out the door as you started getting hot and hard to breathe. _Jesus Christ people._

Before you could be pushed out the door a hand enveloped yours, yanking you back inside. You were pulled through many people as the persons grip on you tightened. It felt bone crushing but you were happy you weren’t being pushed out instead. You wondered if this was Annie who was pulling you, mentally slapping yourself. Of course it was her who else would be pulling you. That’s when it hit you, you were holding hands. And not just any hand holding, she’d intertwined your fingers to help secure her hold on you. You started feeling hotter than before. Once out of the crowd Annie didn’t look too pleased with you. You gave a sheepish look as she led you again this time up the stairs to the second floor. You hoped there would be a balcony seat, romantic— Romantic? Why would the seat be romantic? You were just eating with Annie. A hand waved in front of your face snapping you out of your thoughts.

“You want to sit on the balcony?” Annie asked, your hands still intertwined. Nodding a little too excitedly you looked around at the people near you. Conversations seemed to be awaiting your opinion and babies could be heard crying quietly. Someone could be heard speaking of a wedding. Your eyes widened. An odd thing to see as there just so happened to be a table near the railing in the middle. It was spaced apart from the tables around and the building shaded the area around it. The two of you sat across from each other. Annie looked you in the eyes, something seemed wrong. It must’ve been what was eating at her last night when you asked. She had the same look. Maybe she was finally going to tell you. As she opened her mouth the waiter came over. _Bad timing._ The two of you order basic breakfast items, you asked Annie if you and her could share certain items. She nodded as you finished out your order.

“(Y/n).” 

You averted your gaze from the couple below you walking the stands, hand in hand. “Yes?” Your mouth full of bread. 

“What are your thoughts on Titans?” Swallowing your food you squinted your eyes at her. 

“What?” Where was this coming from?

“What do you think of titans?”

“Oh, um, I don’t like them?” You ended your sentence with a question. Why was she asking you this. She seemed so serious so this couldn’t be a joke or trick question. 

“What about titan shifters?”

“Like Eren?”

“Yes.” Annie seemed to be leaning forward. Eyes boring into yours as if to pull out the answer she needed to hear. The answer she, wanted to hear actually. You scoffed a bit and looked away from her. 

“I guess they’re alright.” This wasn’t what she wanted to hear. She slammed her hand down on the table catching a few people’s attention. You smiled nervously as you looked around at people murmuring.

“But aren’t they just as bad Titans. They’re the same thing are they not?” She was almost yelling now. Her words more harsh than earlier. She was beginning to sound like a drill sergeant. “They destroy lives just like regular Titans. They have a subconscious which makes it even worse because they know what they’re doing is wrong. (Y/n) why—“

“Annie what are you trying to get at?” You asked. Now everyone was staring at the two of you as Annie was standing over the table. The look in her eyes was scaring you. This wouldn’t be the first What had sparked this? What had happened? Before either of you could say anything the waiter came back over. 

“Is everything alright?” 

“Yes, we’re just getting into some deep thinking.” You smiled reassuringly. Hoping the excuse would suffice, the waiter nodded and said “Oh.” Awkwardly as she looked from you to Annie’s crazed state. As the waiter walked away you looked back at Annie as she now sat back down. “Annie, are you alright?” She slumped down in her chair a bit, a few strands of hair came loose and curtained her eyes. She looked really pretty right now, an odd thing to observe after she’d yelled at you. This wasn’t like her, she never made a scene let alone raised her voice. Or, that’s what you’d noticed when she was around you. But you never recalled Reiner or Bertholdt telling of her doing this when she was younger. This was odd, and a gut feeling was telling you something bad was to happen. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry.” Her eyes never met yours for the rest of your meal. The air had grown cold now, you tried starting up another conversation but she quickly shut it down. You only got one worded answers from her. Giving up you stopped talking. She seemed to notice your saddened face, she was feeling guilty for making you feel that way. It wasn’t your fault she’d gotten mad, it was hers. Annie hated seeing you like this especially when she was the cause. But you wouldn’t say that, you never blamed her for anything. And she knew that, she knew she could commit a crime right in front you and you’d still say it wasn’t her. Annie didn’t like that you put her so high up and above everyone else. It made it hard for her. That’s why she couldn’t let you find out she’d been part of the reason for the wall incident. 

But she was afraid you’d find out soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to Mitski as I write these chapters. :,)


	5. Gut Feeling pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader makes some disturbing discoveries as the founding titan is introduced and upon coming back to the dorms, is greeted in a not-so welcoming manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello anyone miss me? No? K. Here’s part 2 and after this one there’s still one more chapter then we get to some sad stuff. Holy hell did anyone read chapter 138? Only one more chapter left :,) then Aot is over. Then what?

When the female titan made her first appearance, so had you. That day was still a blur to you and you couldn’t recall who exactly helped you get back home. Faintly, you remembered being with your father. Or was it your uncle? Sitting up from your bed you rubbed your eyes. As you you climbed down the old wooden latter a small surge of pain shot through one of your toes. “Great.” You huffed, possibly a splinter but when you took a step there wasn’t any pain. Shrugging it off you stretched your body as you made way to the open window. The moon was bright tonight and unlike any other summer night the air wasn’t cool and refreshing, it was muggy and made your long pajamas cling to you. When you reached out to pull the window in people cheering and laughing could be heard below. Tonight just so happened to be a small neighborhood festival. It was something Annie had wanted to attend with you this year. The smile you’d had from looking down at the people celebrating, quickly dropped as you looked behind you at the empty bed under yours. Five long months of coming back to complete silence, you felt so isolated.

———

As you pulled your head out of the body's nape, cool crisp air hit your dampened skin. It felt amazing like standing in the wind after running laps on a hot day. Your mind was still hazy as you crawled out of your titanized form. You couldn't remember how or where you were but as your eyes roamed the open area around you, your body shuddered. The ground began to rumble beneath and although your feet weren't touching the ground, the body you were still connected could feel it. The sun was bright and beat down on you, your hand up came up to shield your eyes as you looked around. The grass seemed so much greener outside the walls than it did inside. _Outside the walls?_ Where exactly were you? The opening before you seemed big before it ombréd out into thick forest trees. This scenery seemed familiar as if you'd been here before. But you couldn’t recall every being outside the walls before.

These memories you were recollecting, didn't seem to belong to you. Groaning as you pulled yourself out of your second body's neck you felt a heavy weight around your hips. Dropping your hand your palm was jabbed by the corner of hard metal. Looking down you widened your eyes, a heavy set of odm gear was strapped to your hips. It was hot to the touch and was slowly becoming less red while letting off steam. Gravity seemed to not want to welcome you warmly as you took one step forward and nearly toppled over. Your legs felt like jelly as you wobbled over the uneven surface below you. They took three steps before forward before falling over making you huff. Pouting wasn't your thing but right now you couldn't quite seem to peice together who you were, where you wereexactky or how you got there. Again the ground began rumbling, this more aggressively. It was as if something really big was running towards you. 

And yet you kneeled there on your titanized self. Long hair cascaded on its shoulders as it's head hung low. Placing your hands on the hot skin you shivered. This was you? You a few minutes before? You created this? Shaking your head you told yourself you didn't want to question anything until you were safe behind the protection of the walls. Trying once more you successfully stood up right and proceeded to slide down the large arms of the titan. This was sure to make a good journal entry when you got back to your room. Your muscles felt weak and tired and but you needed to get to the wall and home in one piece. Hitch was probably wondering where you were, maybe Annie too. You landed softly on the grass and turned around to stare at your former self. It was large and covered in bone-white skin, you stood there unable to move and fear stricken from what you were seeing. The face was lacking any kind of skin covering, the skull was visible and it's jaw was slung open as a long tongue hung out. Your widened eyes dared to travel lower and stopped at the titan's exposed rib cage. What exactly was this, was this a failed attempt to transform? Was this something Eren had gone through? Eren Jaeger.

Maybe, he'd be able to answer these questions. As you backed away from the massive being, you started walking towards the walls. The grass was really tall where you'd landed and hid you well. There weren't any low class Titans nearby, in fact you were completely alone. And yet your body still felt as though you were being watched by someone, or something. Your head was pounding the closer you got to the wall and the sun beating down on you didn't help. Your feet stopped moving as your mind took over. What were you to do once you got back? Would you tell anyone of this experience? What if someone sees you coming back over the wall? Would it be best to wait until nightfall? The sound of odm gear whizzing by caught you off guard. You hadn't set yours off yet so where was this one coming from. Looking up you noticed a small form swinging up the wall. They looked to be around your size. So you weren't alone. Acting fast you followed after them. 

Your clothes were in tatters and you probably looked like hell but it felt great to be cooled off. When your feet landed against the stone beneath you, you were almost sad you couldn't keep "flying" around. Footsteps could be heard running from your left. Whipping your head to the side you only caught a glimpse of someone in a large gray cloak and the sound of odm gear whizzing away once again. Groaning you sprinted towards the ledge and leaped off. No longer scared of using your gear you began being jolted left and right as you soared past the ruins of what people once called home. It was a saddening sight to you even tho you were from the inner walls you still felt this way. Many lives were lost and the people where you were from didn't even seem to bat an eye. Instead they demanded these people who'd lost their home to be treated as a disease and kept as far away from them as possible. It wasn't right. 

The person ahead of you seemed to purposely keep the distance between the two of you. And strangely their hood never seemed to fly back, maybe it was pinned to the sides of their head. You told yourself you'd find out as soon as you caught up. Which seemed impossible now and you'd soon find out the two of you had the same destination. The sun was starting to set and it made you realize just how long you'd been outside. Was anyone wondering where you were? Maybe Annie would cover for you, although the two of you weren't as close any more you were hoping she'd at least still have some type of feelings for you. As friends that was. Hoping she still considered you one. You were pulled out of your thoughts when one of the spears pierced through a loose piece of wall and sent you hurling forward. Your body made hit nearly everything in its path to the floor. The impact was so forceful you had to clutch at your chest and try and force the air back into your lungs. 

Sitting up you leaned back on a ruin wall. Mass destruction was visible here, holes in the walls and roofs caved in, and the air was stale around you. You lifted your bottom up to pull out what had been jabbing at your inner thigh. "Why is it every time I hurt myself, you're always there?" You asked as you stared at Annie's hairpin. It was one the dull plain ones she used to wear when you first met her. You'd stolen one one night, it wasn't like she was going to miss it she had plenty. Was what you told yourself as you had secretly rummaged through her belongings as you got ready to go out late one night with Hitch. Annie always seemed to disapprove of you going and she always stayed up until you were back. You hadn't thought much of it she just seemed like an overprotective mother in a way but now, you didn't want to worry her. 

Throwing your head back against the wall you stared up at the sky. It was orange and red as the moon stood out, full and barely visible with so many clouds. No, you couldn't stay here any longer. For all you knew there could be swarms of Titans on their way here. You got up and adjusted your gear before setting off again, you winced with each jolt of your sore body. Time passed and the moon was out as you spotted a few Titans on your way to the Trost Distruct. You gulped a bit worried they might spot you with the moon this bright. You couldn't die, not yet. Especially because you were the new founding Titan's holder. _What?_ This sudden thought caused you to lose focus and you threw your arms out as you began falling. Squeezing your eyes shut you waited for the impact, that never came. Opening your eyes you felt someone's arm wrapped around you. They had it pressing under your chest and were squeezing the wind out of you. When you tried to turn your head you were pushed the other direction.

"Don't." Their voice was deep and feminine, familiar. But your mind was too hazy and you felt too warm to actually form comprehend-able thoughts. The persons body was also just as warm as yours which didn't help. You could feel your eyelids begin to feel heavy as the feeling of comfort washed over you. You'd forgotten how tired your body was, it sure did take a lot of energy to transform. Just before you could fall asleep the stranger grunted, "Were you always this heavy?" 

When you awoke you were back in your dorm, laying on your back and staring at the wooden boards of your bed above you. Rain could be heard softly hitting the window outside. You were on Annie's bed and the weight caving the bed in by your feet seemed to prove it. Groaning as you sat up and rubbed your eyes you winced as your muscles seemed to scream at you for moving so fast. "(Y/n)!" Almost instantly Hitch's face was up in yours, nose to nose and she stared you down with her widened eyes. You thought the person sitting at the end of the bed was Annie, letting out a small sigh you smiled at her. "You idiot!" She whacked you making you wince once more. "You worried me!" Pulling you into a smothering hug and making you grab at her back, you gasped for air. "Pleas–Hitch!" She pulled back and grabbed your face moving it side to side in attempt to check for injuries. "Pleath." You said as she squished your cheeks together before letting go and closing her eyes. Sighing she pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head in disapproval. 

"I've brought the–you're awake." A surprised voice announced as the person it belonged to entered. Annie walked over to the desk, set down the tray she was holding and then proceeded to make way towards you. You smiled and held your arms out for a hug you assumed she was to give, only to be met with a smack to the face. Bewildered and shocked you grabbed at your stinging cheek. Hitch had looked away, not daring to look at either of you. "You're an idiot–" "I wouldn't have guessed." "Let me finish. You’re gone all day and you don't say ANYTHING and as soon as you wake up you play it off like you didn't worry us? We thought something horrible had happened to you!" This was the first time in awhile that she'd yelled at you. Her eyes were stern and she looked, no, her words felt different. 

"I'm sorry." You apologized and rubbed your cheek. After showering and being fed you came up with some small lie, saying you went to visit your family and ended up staying longer than expected. when asked why your clothes were tattered you frantically spouted that you’d been jumped along the way back. After saying goodnight to Hitch the two of you were left alone. Outside it had turned from a drizzle to the hardest you've ever heard rain hit. Sighing as you rested your head against the door you could hear Annie shift on the bed. "I'm sorry I slapped you." Her voice was sincere and you felt guilty and more than sorry for worrying both of them. "No, I deserved it." Shuffling over to the desk you sat down. Sooner or later you'd have to confess, to someone. It didn't seem to matter who. You could even tell Eren, maybe he'd know what to do. Annie sat facing you now. You couldn't bare to look her in the eyes, too embarrassed to face the consequences it seemed. "Where did you go anyway? You're a really bad li–" 

"I'm the founding titan." _I think._ Lighting could be seen outside. You counted. _1\. 2. 3._ Almost instantly your chair was being pushed back, hitting the desk you stared wide eyed into Annie's piercing blue eyes. She wore an expression you hadn't seen before. This one was frightening, threatening almost. If looks could kill you'd be, dead. Her hand was to your neck and you could feel something sharp against your skin. _Is she trying to kill me?!_ Over and over in your head you cried out for help. For the first time, you feared for your life. You didn't feel safe anymore in this position and Annie didn't look recognizable anymore. "What are you getting at (L/n)." Why was she using your last name? And why was her voice deeper? You had to stop yourself from cowering, you had to come up with a way to escape this. An idea popped into your head.

"W-Woah." Your voice quivered as you forced a nervous smile and threw your hands up. "I'm j-joking." You were never one to really stutter but right now your words didn't want to come out as smoothly as they sounded in your head. For a quick second it looked as though she'd bared her teeth. "Annie you're scaring me." You forced a nervous laugh out. There's no way she'd kill you, she was your roommate. Everyone would suspect her. But why was she trying to kill you? She blinked a couple times before she brought her hand down, she hadn't been holding anything. Were you imaging things? You could've sworn she had something sharp pressed against you but now, she only wore her ring. "Right I'm sorry, I overreacted." Annie got up off you and pulled your chair back up making your stomach drop from how close she was. "You better get some sleep, we still have duty tomorrow." You watched as she got into bed, letting out a breath you were holding you caught glimpse of her watching you get up. Your legs were a bit wobbly but you managed to climb up onto your bed, cursing yourself for not getting help and having to sleep here.

"Goodnight, (Y/n)." Her voice sounded normal now. As you listened to her shift around before softly snoring you laid there on your side. Facing the wall you were scared and shivering. What if she tried to do something while you slept? Sleep seemed nonexistent as your thoughts scared you. You couldn't tell how many minutes maybe even hours passed before your body stopped shaking so violently. Before you drifted off to sleep you kept pleading this was all just some elaborate nightmare. Just a bad dream, that Annie hadn't reacted this way. You decided to not tell anyone else of your discovery. _Please, I just want Annie to forget._ A tear seemed to slip out as you circled up into a ball and forced your eyes closed. " _Please, forget everything I said."_


End file.
